Mrs Doubtfire has nothing on Sylar's Babysitting
by GrandiloquentCosanguity
Summary: Episode 2.10, Truth and Consequences, left us with Sylar and Maya babysitting Molly.  But how did they get in the house in the first place.  Now you know.  Rated for mild language, violence, and references to sex.


**A/N: After "Truth and Consequences," we had a few nagging questions. Like what babysitter in her right mind would leave Sylar and Maya alone with Molly? Here is the best answer we could come up with.**

_**Heroes**_** belongs to Tim Kring and NBC Universal.**

Celia Iddings didn't mind kids. She never wanted any of her own, but she could stand hanging out with them. This is why, at the age of fifty-eight, she decided to sign up with the Busy Parent Co. to watch them full time. She became a professional babysitter. She was pretty bitchin' at it too.

She would both feed and water the children she was watching. Her bag always had DVDs for keeping them entertained. Celia liked it when they were quiet. It gave her time for her first love - knitting. It was her dream to knit the largest throw blanket in the state of New York. Her friend Jean said it couldn't be done; she even had the nerve to tell her the stitches were loose. But what did she know? Jean was a whore.

Celia was only ten rows away from tying the record when the call came. The woman on the other end told her the Doctor and his cop 'friend' had called in and needed her. She liked them; they were polite and cute together. (Jean thought it was disgusting, but she was a prude...a whorish prude.) Celia packed up her knitting, grabbed a couple of DVDs, put on her coat and was out the door.

When she got to their apartment the doctor was the one who came to the door. Celia liked it when he was home. She thought he was hot. She might be old, but she wasn't dead. He told her she was going to have to stay late tonight, he was going out of town and his 'roommate' was working a late shift. Matt would be back around midnight. Would that be a problem?

Celia assured him it wasn't and she didn't mind staying with Molly that late. He thanked her and then turned around to the little girl who was sitting at the table. Celia smiled as she watched them say good-bye. She had been watching children for close to ten years and she knew good parenting when she saw it. She didn't care what Jean thought; this was a man who would do anything for the little girl in front of him. Finishing their hug the man stood up, grabbed his brief case and headed out.

The evening was pretty uneventful as a whole. Celia was glad when it was finally time for Molly to head to sleep so she could break out her knitting. She was only two rows away from reaching her life's goal when there was a knock at the door. Putting on her best old lady glare she went to the door.

The man on the other side looked surprised to see her, but in all fairness, she was pretty surprised to see him too. It wasn't every day a hot guy showed up at the door of a babysitting job. She didn't even think Jean could find anything wrong with this one. Oh the things she could do to...wait, there was a floozy with him. She turned her angry glare at the woman. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Oh lord, his voice was like butter dipped in chocolate and covered in sex. "I'm looking for Mohinder. We're old friends. Does he still live here?"

"Why yes, he does," she answered making moon-eyes at this dark-haired god. "He's not here right now. But his daughter is. But I'm not her mother. I'm single. And willing."

The floozy began speaking. "Can we come in and wait for him?" She had an exotic accent. Celia bet it was fake. How else could she have snagged the attentions of this dreamboat?

Celia was tempted to tell the hussy to hit the road, but then she realized that the man would leave too, so instead she said, "Yes, of course, come in." As the two entered the apartment she noticed the man look a little wary.

"I didn't think Dr. Suresh had any children. In fact when I was here a year ago -"

"Oh, she's adopted." Celia turned to give the man all the information she had. "I mean, you can't expect the two of them to be able to have kids."

"Two of them?"

"Dr. Suresh and Matt, he's a cop. They're pretty cute together too. Why are the cute ones always gay?" She glanced at the man beside here wondering if that truth still held. "They just love Molly, their little girl, now my friend Jean says two men can't raise a kid but if you'd..."

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, TICK, TOCK_. Sylar smiled. Man, he was brilliant. He already had this old broad figured out. Too bad she didn't seem to be special. He could really go for some brain. He hadn't been able to have Alejandro's. Maya had jumped his bones outside his hotel room, so he'd gone to her room to finish. Seeing her dead brother may have put a damper on her orgasm.

"You seem trustworthy enough. Should I leave?" the old lady asked. If she left now, it would make things a lot easier.

But if she left, Sylar would be denied the pleasure of killing her. "Maya? Why don't you go look in on..."

"Molly," Celia provided. Sylar flashed a smile he knew she felt all the way down to her toes.

"Okay. Whatever you say Gabriel," Maya said and then she skipped into Molly's bedroom.

Sylar turned back to Celia. "It looks like that just leaves me and you, all alone." _Tick, tock, tick, tock. _He walked over into the living room. "I was wondering if you could help me? I'm trying to knit a sweater for myself, but I think I've dropped some stitches. Could you show me how to do a cable knit?"

Celia bustled over full of helpful enthusiasm. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ "Oh you have no idea how refreshing it is to meet a man who can knit. Especially one who is so finally knitted together himself." As she twittered like a school girl, Sylar smiled bashfully.

She hadn't put the needles down since she came to the door. He wondered if they were as sharp as his mothers scissors had been. He couldn't help but be a tad sentimental as he thought of the unintentional murder.

"...and THAT'S when I told Jean to go live in Kentucky if she loved it so much."

Celia's voice brought Sylar back to the present. His patience had run out. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed the needles out of her hand and stabbed her in the eye with them. Celia fell to the ground twitching. Sylar stabbed her a few more times for good measure, and she lay still.

"Gabriel? I'm coming back into the room!"

_Great, Maya._ This was going to be a little hard to explain. Thinking quickly, Sylar decided to stick with what had worked with Maya in the past. He grabbed a vase of flowers and upended it over his head, spilling water everywhere.

She flounced in the room with a large smile on her face that quickly disappeared. Maya gasped as she saw the older woman on the floor covered in blood with knitting needles sticking out of various places on her body. Sylar was standing beside the babysitter, wet, bloody and holding an empty vase. "What happened Gabriel?"

Sylar dropped the vase and proceeded to use his awesome lying skills; not that it took a lot to fool Maya, but he liked to stay sharp. "I don't know! I decided to take a shower and when I came back she was dead. I tried to help her," he pointed to the blood on his wet shirt, "but it was too late."

* * *

Maya looked at her companion. Not only was his body drenched but his shirt was soaking too, he must have taken a shower with his clothes on to save on time. The spattered blood on his shirt and pants was nothing but proof of his Good Samaritan-ism. Maya wondered how she gotten so lucky. "She was pretty old, Gabriel. She must have fallen on her needles."

"That's why knitting is dangerous. Now let's call my best friend Dr. Suresh."

He took Maya's hand in his and walked into the bedroom. As he lurked over Molly, Maya thought what a good father he would make. He was so gentle as he brushed Molly's hair off her face. And that gleam in his eye could only be fatherly affection.

Sylar fished out his cell phone. "I'm going to call and see when Dr. Suresh will be coming home. Soon you'll have the answers you were looking for."

Maya clasped her hands in rapture. She could hear the phone ringing and a voice that said, "Hello."

"Hello Mohinder. I convinced the babysitter to take the night off."

Maya smiled at how thoughtful Gabriel was. He didn't want to upset the doctor by telling him his babysitter had fallen, repeatedly, on her own knitting needles. Best not to worry the poor man.

Sylar continued, "Don't worry, I'm taking good care of the little one." There was a muted answer from the phone and then he whispered, "Sssshhhh. We don't want to wake her." Maya smiled at how considerate this man was. God was surely blessing her by putting him in her life.

Sylar stood and walked over to Maya. "I've brought someone to see you," he said into the phone. "She needs your help. We both do. See you soon Mohinder."

Maya kissed him on his cheek then nuzzled up to his arm. Soon he would confess his love for her and they would be married. Alejandro would come to the wedding and tell her how wrong he had been. They would have babies that could bleed rainbows and sunshine from their eyes and life would be great. Maya looked up and smiled at her lover, she couldn't imagine being luckier.


End file.
